


Hope and Joy and Peace on Earth

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You do know it’s April, right?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hope and Joy and Peace on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 668 "Christmas music"

“Hey, Jimmy, I really need an update on the…” Bishop trailed off, frowning, “Is that Christmas music? You do know it’s April, right?”

“Oh, I know,” Jimmy replied. “But I was watching the news earlier, and it’s all just so depressing. And our case isn’t really helping.”

Bishop looked at the eighteen-year-old naval recruit on the autopsy table. “Yeah.”

“It might be the wrong season, but Christmas music is all about hope and joy and peace on Earth, and I really needed that today.”

“I could use some of that myself,” said Bishop.

Jimmy smiled. “I’ll send you my playlist.”

THE END


End file.
